Many cosmetic compositions, including pigmented cosmetics such as foundations, concealers, lipsticks, mascaras, and other cosmetic and sunscreen compositions have been developed for longer wear and transfer resistance properties. This is accomplished by the use of compositions that form a film after application. Such compositions generally contain volatile solvents, which evaporate on contact with the skin or other keratinous tissue, leaving behind a layer comprising waxes and/or resins, pigments, fillers, and actives. However, these compositions tend to be uncomfortable for the wearer as the composition remains on the skin or other keratinous tissue as a brittle or non-flexible film. Such compositions may not be pliable or soft, and they may not be comfortable to wear. There may also be a tendency for such compositions to flake off because of poor adherence to the skin or other keratinous tissue. Furthermore, such compositions have a tendency to be tacky, resulting in poor application, spreadability and wear characteristics.
Document EP-A-1 068 856 describes wax-free solid cosmetic compositions, comprising a liquid fatty phase structured with a polymer, in which the fatty phase is primarily a non-silicone oil.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,874,069, 5,919,441, 6,051,216, WO-A-02/17870 and WO-A-02/17871, cosmetic compositions, such as deodorant gels or sticks, are prepared. These compositions comprise a silicone oily phase gelled with a wax based on polysiloxane and polyamide, or with a polymer comprising siloxane groups and groups capable of hydrogen interactions.
When these cosmetic compositions are used as deodorants, the problems of migration of the oily phase into wrinkles and fine lines, and the problems of the staying power, transfer resistance and color intensity of the composition are not significant.
However, there remains a need for improved long-wearing cosmetic compositions which transfer little or not at all, i.e., “transfer-free” or transfer resistant compositions which also possess good cosmetic properties such as pliability, comfort and intense coloration. For example, a composition that is transfer resistant may deposit a film onto a keratinous substance that may not transfer when the keratinous substance comes into contact with, for example, skin, clothes, a cup, paper, cigarette, or a handkerchief. There is also a need for solid stick compositions which contain little or no wax.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for keratinous material such as the skin and/or the lips, which is able to address or overcome at least one of the aforementioned problems with the prior art compositions.